


4 types of kissing

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Friendship, Kissing, Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	4 types of kissing

Nase … oder Schnäbelchen

Seufzend betrachtete Robin seinen älteren Teamkollegen, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen und reichlich blass wirkend an einer Wand lehnte. Anders schien sich nun mehr nur noch mit großer Mühe aufrecht halten zu können, entzog sich aber dennoch mit einem wütenden Schnauben dem Griff von Robert und Alexander. „Oh nein.“, Robin hob abwehrend die Hände, als der Blick des Trainers plötzlich seltsam schwerwiegend und wortlos fordernd auf ihm zu liegen kam und schüttelte sofort abweisend den Kopf, „Ich will nicht ...“  
Sein Protest wurde ignoriert und so war es nun an dem jungen Skispringer dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Fanni sich nicht im Hotel verlaufen, sondern in ein, vorzugsweise wohl sein eigenes Bett finden würde. Und wahrscheinlich war Robin, auch wenn es nicht explizit vom Trainer erwähnt worden war, dafür verantwortlich, dass das betrunkene Küken dort bleiben würde.  
Zum Glück erwies sich Fanni ihm gegenüber als nicht ganz so abweisend wie gegenüber der Autorität von Alexander, sondern er folgte Robin brav, fast wie ein Gänslein, das seine Mutter verloren hatte, durch die halbdunklen, nächtlichen Korridore des Sporthotels irgendwo in Österreich.  
Schwierig wurde es erst, als Robin den Kleineren davon überzeugen musste, dass er nicht mit ins Bett kommen würde. Fanni schmollte, als hätte man ihm die Federchen zerzaust oder ihm den Kaffee verweigert, aber dennoch wehrte er sich nicht, als Robin sich vor ihn kniete und ihm die Turnschuhe abstreifte. Vorsichtig half der Größere Fanni dann in eine liegende Position und wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten, als sich plötzlich Arme um seinen Hals schlangen. „Was?“, brachte er noch überrascht hervor, bevor dann seine Nase schmerzhaft mit der von Fanni zusammenstieß und er nur noch helle Flecken sah. Fanni hingegen grinste und rieb sich betrunken die Stirn, „Eskimokuss!“

Stirn ...

„Komm jetzt endlich ins Bett, Daunenfein.“, Ståle klang reichlich müde, als er nun auf die Matratze neben sich klopfte, aber Fanni schüttelte, ohne in seiner unruhigen Wanderung auch nur eine Sekunde innezuhalten, störrisch den Kopf, „Nein ...“ „Es ist spät ...“, versuchte der Snowboarder erneut den Kleineren zu locken, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Und?“ „Du hast Augenringe. Rote Flecken … und deine Hände zittern so sehr, dass du gerade den Kaffeebecher hast fallen lassen … und mir tun schon vom Zusehen die Füße weh … Wie viele Kilometer bist du schon gelaufen?“, zählte Ståle müde an seinen Fingern ab und lächelte schwach, als Fanni ihm daraufhin nur den Mittelfinger zeigte, „Fuck you, Sandbech!“ „Anders Fannemel.“, Ståles blaue Augen verdunkelten sich und er presste die Lippen wütend zusammen, „Wenn du nicht gleich ins Bett kommst, dann schwöre ich dir, ich hole dich und fessel dich dann ans Bett!“  
„Das wagst du nicht!“, fauchte Fanni, aber der silberne Blick schien nicht mehr fähig zu sein, sich länger als zwei Sekunden auf irgendetwas zu fokussieren, sodass Ståle nur wenig beeindruckt mit den Schultern zuckte und aus der Nachttischschublade die klirrenden Handschellen hervorzog und sie grinsend um den mahnend erhobenen Zeigefinger kreisen ließ, „Probiers aus ...“  
Fanni starrte seinen Freund einige Sekunden an, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte und beinahe kleinlaut bat, „Ståle … bitte ...“ Der Snowboarder seufzte, legte die Handschellen dann aber doch aus der Hand und nickte knapp, darauf wartend, dass Fanni fortfahren würde. „Ich kann nicht mehr fliegen ...“, Fanni klang so schrecklich kleinlaut und verzweifelt, dass Ståle nun aufstand und den Kleineren vorsichtig in seine Arme zog. „Ich kann es nicht mehr ...“, wisperte er so leise, dass Ståle ihn kaum verstehen konnte, bevor er dann mit fiebrig brennenden Augen, welche die Farbe von angelaufenem Silber zu haben schienen, zu dem Größeren aufsah, „ICH KANN NICHT MEHR FLIEGEN!“  
„Daunenfein ...“, der Spitzname ließ den Skispringer zusammenzucken, gleichzeitig lächelte er aber auch traurig und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Nicht mehr … Sie konnte immerhin fliegen!“ „Daunenfein.“, wiederholte Ståle dennoch und legte eine Hand auf die brennende Wange und wischte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen die Tränen ab, „Sie wurde aber angeschossen … und hat dadurch dann die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden ...“ „Ich soll mich also … umsehen?“, der Blick der grauen Augen wirkte plötzlich erstaunt und seine Unterlippe zitterte, „Du willst mich … nicht … mehr?“  
„Verdammt, Fannemel!“, Ståle knurrte, beugte sich zu dem Kleineren und umfasste dessen Kinn, sodass Fanni zu ihm aufsehen musste, „Es ist halb vier … Mitten in der Nacht … Wir hatten den ganzen Tag Training … Ich bin müde und hab keinen Bock mehr deinem selbstmitleidigen Geseier zuzuhören. Ich sage es dir noch einmal! Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich bei mir … haben.“ Fanni schnaubte und versuchte sich aus Ståles Griff zu befreien, aber die Finger des Snowboarders gruben sich nun beinahe schmerzhaft in die rot gefleckten Wangen, „Hör mit zu! Ich will, dass du zu mir ins Bett kommst … dass du endlich schläfst … Glaub mir, wenn du alle ankükst … und beim Training einschläfst … vielleicht von der Schanze purzelst oder dir eines der Gewichte auf den Fuß fällt … hilft dir das sicher nicht beim Fliegen … Außerdem kann ich mir was Schöneres vorstellen, als Lars zu erzählen, dass du herumkükst.“ Ståle dirigierte Fanni nun sanft zum Bett und drückte ihn behutsam auf die Matratze, „Also …?“ „Ståle ...“, Fannis schmale Finger schlossen sich mit überraschender Kraft um Ståles Handgelenk, während seinem Tonfall nun eher etwas Kindliches anzuhaften schien, „ … bleibst du … bei mir?“ „Versprochen ...“, Ståle half Fanni ins Bett und zog dann die weiße Bettdecke vorsichtig über dem kleinen Skispringer zurecht, „Immer, Daunenfein.“  
Aber auch im Schlaf schien der Kleinere nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen, wälzte er sich doch unruhig hin und her. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war, wie zuvor auch angespannt und selbst im Schlaf leuchteten die roten Flecken auf den blassen Wangen. Seufzend strich Ståle eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem schmalen Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf gerunzelte Stirn, „Ich liebe dich, Anders.“

Wange ...

„Daunenfein! Bin Zuhause!“, Ståle stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß ins Schloss und trat dann durch das sonnendurchflutete Wohnzimmer in die offene Küche. Er trat von hinten an Fanni heran, legte die Arme um die schmale Taille des anderen Athleten und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Was machst du da?“ „Ich koche.“, lautete die knappe Antwort, aber gleichzeitig drehte der Skispringer sich und hielt seinem Freund einen Löffel entgegen, „Risotto ...“ „Sicher?“, Ståle besah sich die seltsame Farbe und die noch merkwürdigere Konsistenz erst misstrauisch, bevor er doch seufzend probierte, nur um dann angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen, „ … total versalzen ...“  
„Echt?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn und probierte dann selber, woraufhin er erst die Nase krauste und dann den Inhalt des Kochtopfs wortlos in den Mülleimer schüttete. Ståle schmunzelte und schlang die Arme um den angespannten Kleineren. Sein Kinn ruhte auf der Schulter des Athleten und er küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal sanft auf die Wange, „Lieb dich, Daunenfein ...“

Mund ...

Fannis Mund ist warm, seine Lippen weich und der ganze Kuss ist so sanft und doch so intensiv, dass er ewig dauern konnte. Ståle wünschte sich wirklich, dass der Kuss niemals enden würde müssen … Aber, Ellen hatte bereits drei Mal zum Frühstück gerufen und beide wussten, dass sie, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würden, nichts mehr abbekommen würden. „Wir müssen … sollten ...“, murmelte Ståle gegen die herrlich weichen Lippen, bevor Fanni ihn erneut küsste, „Ich stehe auf … wenn du es tust ...“  
Die kühlen Hände des Skispringers wanderten über Ståles empfindliche Seiten, schoben die lockeren Shorts tiefer auf die schmalen Hüften und strichen dann hauchzart über die Erregung, während Fanni einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Kehle hauchte und Ståle ergeben seufzte, „Fünf Minuten ...“ Fanni lachte und sein warmer Atem strich über den frischen Knutschfleck, bevor Ståle ihn knurrend unter sich brachte und den Kuss hungrig zu vertiefen.


End file.
